FDNY VS NYPD
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: My take on the relationship of Stella and FDNY member Brendon Walsh... how they got together, what they did during their relationship and the break up. S/B with SMacked and Fiesta friendship
1. Chapter 1: Flirty Banter

****

**__**

**__**

**_FDNY VS NYPD_**

**_Summary: this is my take on the relationship of Stella and FDNY member Brendon Walsh... how they got together, what they did during their relationship and the break up. S/B with SMacked and Fiesta friendship_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING CSI NY or cbs, enjoy_**

**A/N: ****Got another idea from reading some stories... darn muse is insane, please don't hate me with all these stories. the story will end well for SMacked fans I promise :D**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon in September, the annual FDNY and NYPD baseball game. The forecast was rain, but it held up for a few hours. Both teams had all guys, but the NYPD had one female, who was Stella Bonasera.

"You put in a lot of practice time Bonasera. It would be a shame if you lost."

"Hey Brendon, my team is just as good as yours, if not, even better."

"Well, how about we make a bet?"

"That depends on what kind of bet?"

"A date?" he smirks. "If my team wins, you will have to go on a date with me."

"And when I win?"

"Whatever you want, but I bet if you do win, you will take me out anyways."

"And why makes you so sure of that?"

"Because I'm a very smooth talker," his smile getting bigger.

"It's on Brendon. Good luck."

"Oh, your going to need it more than me," he smirks and went to his dug out.

"Stell, you done flirting with the guy?" Don got a smug look on his face.

"I wasn't flirting, even if I was it's not any of your business."

"You should be glad Mac wasn't there to see that."

"See what?" Mac asked, coming into their dugout.

"Nothing," Stella answers, giving Don a warning glare.

"Okay, sorry I asked. So, when's the game going to start?" Mac asked sitting down next to Stella.

"In about five minutes."

Once the game started, the first few innings went fast, the score tied 5-5.

"Damn, we are good," Don smirks. "Brendon is a very good pitcher."

"Yeah."

"So, what's up with you two anyways?"

"Nothing, he flirts with me a lot, but it's probably nothing."

"Mac would disagree with you there Stell."

"Don, what are you trying to say?"

"If Mac didn't make a move by now and another guy wants to take you on a date, you can't keep denying them. There may just be someone out there... I hate to say this, better than Mac."

"Trust me Don, besides you, that guy doesn't exist."

"Then why don't you go out with me then?" Don jokes.

"Your not my type," she smirks.

"Yeah, I deserve, waaayy better then you," he smirks.

"I'm glad you were kidding."

The rest of the game went good. 2 outs, bottom of the nineth, bases loaded for the NYPD team. Game tied 7-7.

It was Stella's turn to bat. 2 quick strikes. And then three balls.

"Are you going to walk Bonasera? That's how you want to win," Brendon, has a smug look on his face.

"Just throw the damn ball," she smirks.

She grips the bat tight, and the ball came towards it, and she hits it, it flew past Brendon, and went over the fence. The players running to home, when Stella got there, Brendon had an upset look on his face.

"And that's how it's done," she smirks, touching home plate.

The FDNY team all had depressed looks on their faces. The NYPD team congratulates one another.

Once the FDNY team leaves in defeat, Brendon was the only one who didn't leave, walking over to the NYPD team.

"Nice game you played there Bonasera," Brendon admits. "Guess you practicing did help. Great job to all you other guys too. Especially you Taylor, didn't know you had it in you."

"Same goes for you," he gave him a Mac Taylor look.

"Anyways Bonasera, you won, so what would you like from me?"

"Pick me up at eight," she smiles.

"I knew you would go out with me if you won. You can't resist me."

"Don't get too excited."

"Well, see you then," he smiles and left.

"What was that all about?" Mac asked with a frown.

"We had a bet."

"They did," Don interrupts.

"Well, I should get going, I'm going to shower and meet up with Lindsay," Stella nods and left.

"Don, what the hell was that all about?"

"Maybe it's about time you noticed you should stop holding back your feelings, before you lose Stella for good."

"She going out with that guy just because I won't make a move. Don, you can't be serious."

"I am 100 percent serious Mac. You need to stop listening to your thick head sometimes, and go with what's in your heart. And who knows, she might actually like the guy. She's moving on Mac, and if you won't listen to your heart you will lose your best friend."

"Your right, I'll tell her tomorrow how I really feel."

"She's has five hours before Brendon goes to pick her up. If you tell her before he comes, she will probably cancel on Brendon."

"Then she'll only do that because of me. Trust me talking to her tomorrow will be better, I have to organize my way of telling Stella the truth."

"I guess Mac, just don't let it in for too long."

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow."

"We're going out to Sullivan's for our victory. Why don't you join us?" Don asked.

"Sure," Mac agrees and shortly they left for Sullivan's.

* * *

_Please leave a review, if you want... BUT I must say, Brendon maybe annoying sumtimes, but you gotta admit, he's better looking than Frankie was_

**_and if you haven't already check out my story New Orleans Blues, and/or the sequel :D RnR_**


	2. Chapter 2: First Date

_thanks for all the kind reviews were only expecting like 3 to be honest, you guys make me continue, so thanks for that_

**Chapter 2: First Date **

Stella was just waiting for Brendon to come to her place and pick her up. While waiting Mac gave her a call.

_"Hey Stella."_

"Mac? What a surprise. Didn't expect you to call."

_"Just wanted to chat before you get distracted by Brendon."_

"Well thanks. You doing okay?" she had to ask.

_"Yeah, I'm fine."_

"You don't sound it, what happened?"

_"I don't want to talk about it over the phone."_

"Okay, well Brendon should be on his way over here. I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right?"

_"Yeah... sure, have fun," he nods and hung up. _Stella then called Flack.

_"Aren't you on your date with Brendon?"_

"He hasn't come yet, Mac called me."

_"Oh, so he told you over the phone?"_

"Tell me what?"

_"Never mind, I didn't say anything."_

"Don," Stella frowns.

_"He has to tell you himself. You know I don't like being in the middle of things."_

"Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure you told me to move on from liking Mac."

_"I was the heat Stella. I would of told you to kiss me if I didn't see you and Mr. Fireman Flirt."_

"Are you jealous Don?"

_"Me no."_

"Okay, but he's knocking on my door. Call you later."

"_Okay_," Don says and hung up.

Stella got up and opened the door. Brendon wasn't wearing anything fancy.

"Bonasera," he nods.

"Brendon, please call me Stella."

"Of course, Stella, so you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nods and they head for his car and then restaurant. The ride there was either spent in silence or talking about the baseball game.

Soon they arrive to resturant, he shuts off his car, and then went to go open the door for Stella. Taking her hand he helps her out the car.

"You look great tonight by the way."

"Thanks," she smirked.

They walk into the restaurant, Brendon's arm around Stella's waist. They ordered what they wanted to eat when Brendon got curious.

"So, how long have you and Taylor been working together?"

"Ten years."

"That's a long time. So are you guys real close or something?"

"You could say that."

"I wish I knew him better, he doesn't seem warmed up to me."

"It'll take him some time. If he sees I'm happy with you, he'll be happy."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Brendon smirks, reaching over the table bringing her hands to his. "So where exactly are we? Friends or am I just your pity date for one night because my team lost to yours."

"Well to be honest with you, it was kind of a pity date, but then I got to thinking that I could possibly have something good with you."

"I think your right about that," he smiles. "So friends it is?"

"Don't you want me and you to be more than friends?"

"I would like that a lot, but you and Taylor..."

"Been friends for ten years, we've always been the same with each other. No different feelings, just friends."

"I understand," he nods, and let go of her hands as the food arrived.

As they ate they just talked about ex's and hobbies they have.

"...so I shot him in self defense."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, it still scares me to get involved with any other guys. And that's why I have a no men policy."

"I'm still sorry, no woman should be treated that way. I would have killed him for you."

"Well that made me not go on a real date since."

"So I'm your first getting back in the dating game?"

She nods.

"Well then, I'll be sure to treat you right."

"You better because you'll be up against me, Don and Mac."

"Taylor, really?"

"He was a Marine you know."

"Taylor, really?"

"Yeah. Are you jealous?" she laughs.

"Of course not, I'm a fireman, I'm strong too."

"Of course you are," she flirts, patting his hand.

"So, you want dessert or want me to take you home?"

"Maybe another time. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yeah, can't let you be late for work. I don't want Taylor to hate me."

"He will if you keep calling him Taylor," Stella grins. "It's Mac."

"I can live with that, let me pay the bill and I'll take you home."

"Sounds good," she nods.

Brendon went ahead and paid the bill, and he walked Stella back to his car.

"I had a great time tonight Stella. Thanks for asking me out."

"Wasn't a problem at all."

He grins and the ride back to her place was spent in silence. He walked her up to apartment door.

"I would let you in for coffee, but you understand. Right?"

"Of course I do, how about I pick you up and take you to work tomorrow?"

"You would actually do that?" she smiled.

"Of course, I'll be here by eight."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

"I really did enjoy tonight Stella."

"Me too."

He smiles, nods and left. Stella opened her door and went inside. There was a smile on her face. She texted Don and thanked him for the idea, still feeling a little bad for Mac on the inside. She knew all she needed was time to like the idea of her and Brendon. Just hoping Mac was really okay with it.

"I'll ask him tomorrow," Stella tells her self and headed to bed.

* * *

**_Okay, so that wasn't so bad was it, didn't have them kiss? Well, not yet anyways..._**

**_Please be kind and leave any kind of review, please and thank you_**


	3. Chapter 3: Figuring Things Out

_awesome got my reviews, so thanks and heres a well deserved chapter oh and this chapter has quite some SMacked :D... enjoy_

**Chapter 3: Figuring Things Out**

Stella woke up and got ready for work, the whole time not thinking about Brendon or the date, but about Mac. Once she got done, there was a knock on her door. She answers and it was Brendon.

"Hey Stella, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nods locking her door and walking to his car. The ride to work was spent in utter silence.

"Stella, are you okay?" Brendon asked as he parked in the parking garage.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Do you want me to just go? You don't need me walking you every where."

"No, Brendon, it's fine," she got out of the car, and he followed.

"It's Taylor isn't it?"

"No, Mac is fine, just me I guess."

"Nothing can be wrong with you Stella."

She smiles, the rest of the walk was in silence. They walked into Stella's office.

"Well, I should get going. I'll pick you up on my lunch break."

She nods, Brendon leaned in a kissed her. He pulls back and Stella's cheek are flushed. Neither knowing they had Mac watching.

"See you then," she nods, and Brendon walked out of her office.

"Hey Taylor, Stella is amazing, you shouldn't ever let her out of your life."

"Wasn't planning on it?" Mac nods, and Brendon walked and disappeared as the elevator doors closed.

Mac entered Stella's office.

"Hey Mac," she smiles.

"So I'm guessing your date went well?"

"It was good, so what didn't you want to tell me on the phone?"

"I'm just not warmed up to Brendon."

"He's the first guy I dated since Frankie, I'm not warmed up to the thought of me being serious with another guy either. But him and Frankie are nothing alike."

"You know I just care for you, and don't want you getting hurt."

"After Frankie, you know I'll be more careful."

"Like Drew, you knew something was wrong with that guy, apparently I have bad judgment," he grins.

"You were just smitten with Peyton is all."

"I just think we're bad at relationships."

"I couldn't agree more. I still think Peyton was wrong for leaving you, if people love each other enough, distance shouldn't matter."

"Try telling her that," he frowns. "To be honest with you Stell, I had a feeling me and Peyton wasn't going to end up long term."

"Well, when the right one comes around you can feel it. And I'll help you through that."

"That's why your my best friend Stell."

"You know it," she smiles. "So um... can I ask you something?"

"Sure," he nods.

"Are you going to be okay with me going out with Brendon?"

"Of course I'll be okay. It shouldn't bother me," he threw on a fake smile.

"Okay, well I got paper work to do."

"Maybe during our lunch break me and you can go get coffee."

"Well, Brendon already asked me."

"Oh, well maybe tomorrow."

"How about after work I take you out to dinner, to repay you."

"Brendon will probably mind, you know?"

"Mac, I'm your best friend whatever I do with you shouldn't bother him, and if he does it's his loss. We are going if even I have to handcuff you."

"You might just like to do that," he smirks.

"You should get back to work Detective."

He nods, "I'll see you later Stella."

"Back at ya Mac," she winks and he left her office.

Seconds later Don entered Stella's office.

"Hey Stell, you talk to Mac yet?" he inquires.

"Yeah, he seemed strange, and I'm pretty sure he isn't okay with me and Brendon."

"As long as your happy Mac will be fine."

"I know."

"Your a great woman, when he sees you with Brendon, he'll realize what he could have with you."

"Your right. Brendon is nice. Mac got a little upset when I told him I already had plans with Brendon on my lunch break though."

"You told him you would make it up to him didn't you?" Don smirks.

"Of course I did, me and Mac are best friends you know."

He nods, "Yes I do know."

"Mac saw when Brendon kissed me."

"That probably killed him inside."

"Yeah, but I don't know I was shocked when he kissed me."

"But you liked it?"

She shook her head, "Not really. It was just at the spur of the moment, I didn't kiss back."

"Because your hooked up on Mac."

"Surprisingly, I think I am. Don, what should I do?"

"Maybe you should just tell Mac, it couldn't hurt."

"But it could, you know Mac doesn't like acting on his feelings."

"And neither do you. How long have you felt like you wanted Mac more than a friend?"

"That year with you in the bombing. We were sitting, talking about stuff, and that's when I realized me and him will probably be more than friends."

"For three years?"

"Yeah, but I was still curing from Frankie, then him and Peyton started dating, and then the whole thing with Drew."

"And then the cabbie killer," Don states.

"Yeah, just never got a chance to do it."

"Well, now you do. Just go talk to him."

"You know what, I will. Thanks Don."

"No problem Stell," he nods, she left and headed towards Mac's office.

"Mac, I need to talk to you about something."

He looks up from his files with a smile. "Sure what's up?"

**_

* * *

_**

I know I'm mean, but this had to be done... my apology's still a lot more to come more confessions and maybe some drama, I haven't decided yet. so stay tuned for more

A/N: this story takes place a week after episode of season 5 called Enough, and Im writing what I want to happen to SMacked and Mac and Stella do get together, takes place before Stella goes to Greece... hope that made sense and onto the story.

**_Will most likely have some episodes referenced into the story though_**


	4. Chapter 4: Never A Good Time

_thanks for the reviews, so here's more this chapter might start Mac with his half of the story... i know what Jordan does and dont kill me for getting her to the story, she will only be here for well just this chapter, cuz i dont want SMacked admitting their feelings, just yet_

**Chapter 4: Never A Good Time**

"Well, um... when Brendon kissed me I didn't feel anything, and me and Don were talking and I think it was because I..." Stella starts only to be interrupted by Sinclair.

"Bonasera! I need to talk to Taylor, come back later," he orders.

"Okay," she frowns and left closing the door. She made her way over to the A/V lab where Lindsay, danny and Adam were.

"Hey Stella, we heard about you and the fireman," Danny grins.

"Did Flack tell you?" Stella sighs.

"Yeah, he's good lookin' Stell," Lindsay smirks.

"Seems like a jerk to me," Adam states.

"We also saw you guys lockin' lips in your office," Danny laughs.

"He kissed you?" Lindsay half shouts.

"See Montana that's why we don't tell you anything."

"You haven't called me Montana in a long time."

"Anyways..." Stella interrupts. "I didn't feel anything with the kiss."

"Because it came out of nowhere," Adam states.

"And because your hooked up on Mac," Danny smirks. "I heard you and Don talking. So did you talk to Mac?"

"No, Sinclair interrupted me and I got kicked out of Mac's office."

"Shame, there's just always something in your way isn't there?"

"Yeah, now Mac's going to be too pissed to talk about anything. He lets Sinclair get under his skin to easily."

"Well, here comes Mac now," Danny nods as Mac entered.

"I hate that damn man," Mac growls.

"What's the matter?" Stella quickly asked.

"Damn politics is what it is," he crosses his arms and sat down. "He's too lazy to do crap his own self. First he insults my team for not having any leads on the Anne Steele case. Now he wants me to work with Jordan because apparently she can help us do things faster."

"Is that all?" Stella asked, hoping it was.

"No, now he wants me to work until midnight with that woman."

"So, my make up dinner, won't work?"

"Yeah need a rain check, I guess you can go out again with Brendon for dinner," he sighs.

"Just because our plan didn't work out, doesn't mean I'll replace you with Brendon. You happen to be my best friend too."

"Sorry, so before Sinclair interrupted what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'll talk to you about it some other time."

"Okay, because it seemed important," he leaves with a firm nod.

"Well that went very well," Danny shook his head. "Just admit that you like him Stella."

"Jordan likes him you know. I don't want him to be thinking about what I told him while with her."

"Okay well, here comes your boyfriend."

"Great," Stella sighs.

"Hey CSI nerds and ladies," he smirks.

"Hi," Lindsay smirks. "I'm Lindsay Monroe."

"Pleasure to meet you," he smirks. "So what's happening with you guys."

The guys just glare at him.

"Okay, sorry I asked. Stella you want that coffee break a little early?"

"Sure," she shrugs, and left with him, looking at her friends with a small smile.

"Told you I don't like him," Adam looked back at the computer.

"Yeah looks aren't everything Monroe."

"You got that right," she smiles with a small wink.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile Mac was in his office waiting for Jordan. She came within minutes.

"Hey Mac."

"Jordan, I don't even know why Chief sent you here. This isn't even your territory."

"Me either Mac, but at least I can put some knowledge in that hard head of yours," she smiles. "I'm glad he made me come over here anyways. Our last conversation didn't go well."

"We were both doing our jobs, and sorry if I was harsh."

"I want to make ammends with you. Your a great guy, I want you to be sure I mean just that."

"Maybe we should just work on what Sinclair wanted. Can't believe he insulted my team, and Stella."

"Isn't Stella on your team?"

"Yeah, but..."

"She more than that?"

"Yeah, well no... she's my best friend."

"And what am I to you?"

"Co-worker."

"And that's it?"

"Yeah, that's all I think we're ever going to be."

"Yeah, we should really get back to work on what Sinclair wants," Jordan finally agrees because it wasn't the time or place to be discussing such matters.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brendon and Stella make it back to her office.

"Thanks for the coffee Brendon."

"Every one needs a little break sometimes. Even you Stella."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's going on in your world?"

"About earlier, in my office..."

"Oh the kiss, was it too soon I felt you hesitate."

"Well I figured it was in the spur of the moment."

"I was going to kiss you last night, but I was tired. And brain wasn't funtioning well."

"So, don't you have to go back to work?"

"You want to get rid of me," Brendon smirks. "I won't go so willingly."

"Well, I got a lot of files to work on. I'll just see you tomorrow."

Brendon nods getting up, "How about you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I got plans with Don, sorry," she lies.

"Okay, well yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She nods. He gave her a firm smile, and walked out of her office. She sighs in relief and sits back down in her chair.

* * *

_**And please leave a review it will mean the world to me... and next chapter going to skip one or two weeks becuz of episode wise jumping to Forbidden Fruit eppy no existance of Ella just Stella doing the greek coin case... when she tranfers that one dude outta jail**_


	5. Chapter 5:Doing Things In Heat of Moment

_thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming, and please still enjoy my story added a scene from Forbidden Fruit episode_

**Chapter 5: Doing Things In Heat of Moment**

The past few weeks were busy, the team found out Lindsay and Danny were having a baby together, they had a case where Mac Taylors all in the Manhattan area were getting killed just to find a certain set of car keys, and more on the Greek coin case. Mac and Stella never had time to talk.

Stella and Jess had made plans to transfer Stan Trovato's brother to a closer prison. They then headed back to the lab.

"Do you think Mac is going to appreciate the move Stella?"

"I doubt it, but you know I'll convince him some how."

"Maybe," Jess shrugs. "So how are you and that fireman doing?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Don told me you are hooked up on Mac. Have you even told him that yet?"

"No, but how are you and Don doing anyways?"

"Good actually, we're going out again tonight."

"So are you guys..."

"Serious, I'm pretty positive."

The rest of the ride was spent talking about Jess and her relationship from Don.

"I'll call you later Stell," Jess nods as Stella got out of her car. "Good luck with Mac."

"Have fun at dinner with Don," she smirked and went into the labs building.

She passed Mac's office with a small smile, Mac hanging up the phone looking at her with a scowl. He waves her in his office and tells her to close the door.

"What the hell were you thinking Stella? Tranferring a con man to a less restricted prison. I thought I told you I would do the Greek coin case."

"That man is taunting me Mac, don't expect me to back down. Put you in my shoes for once!" she counters.

"Step into mine Stella. This is my lab and I am responsible for everything any one does here. What your doing is reckless and can hinder the investigation."

"What I'm doing is perfectly legal!"

"And is contrary to policies of this lab and department," he argues back.

"Come on Mac, just give me a few days I can get him."

"As your friend Stell I would love to but this is me being your boss. And I'm not asking, I'm giving you a direct order."

"Fine!" she shouts and stormed out of his office. "Damn it!" she curses both her and Mac.

She made it back to her office and called up Brendon.

"Stella? How's the rest of your week doing?"

"Sucks, is that offer still on?"

"Yeah, I'll pick you up ASAP?"

"Ok," she accepts and hung up the phone. Don was standing at her door.

"Are you calm now Stella?"

"Don, what do you want?"

"Mac, he seemed a little upset and mad. Jess told me you transferred a guy's brother to a closer prison."

"Yeah, but he didn't have to go and say as a friend he would let me do it, but speaking as my boss giving me a direct order. You know that's not fair of him to say Don."

"I don't want to be in the middle of any thing Stella. You guys still manage to delay admitting your feelings for each other."

"Don, one day you are going to have to pick a side! Sorry, I'm just frustrated. I want to get that guy."

"Mac's just looking out for you Stella."

"I know Don, okay?" Stella frowns. "But he tried to kill me..."

"And I don't expect you to back down. I care for you too Stell."

"I know you do, anyways Brendon is coming," she nods out her door.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone. Why don't you just break up with that guy," Don stated and left.

Stella shook her head.

"Hey Stell," Brendon greets, kissing her cheek. "So what exactly happened? You didn't sound very happy."

"Just Mac. You know people shouldn't pull the friend and boss card at the same time."

"Sorry, so where are we going to lunch?"

"Actually I just wanted to see you, I guess. Didn't really want to go any where."

"Want me to go get some coffee?"

She nods, "Yeah thanks," she grinned, and he smiled back and left.

Minutes later Brendon came back with coffee in hand. Once he got to her office, Mac got out of his office and started walking to hers.

"Hey Stella, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mac frowns, glaring at Brendon.

"I kind of have company," she grunts.

"Um... maybe I will go. I'll call you tonight," he nods, stepping a little closer to Stella. She fills the rest of the gap, and he kissed her for a couple of seconds. He pulls back with a grin. "There might be more of that," he winks and left.

"Mac, I have nothing to say to you," she frowns, turning so her back is facing him.

Mac sighed, and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. She gently shrugged it off.

"I just like looking out for you Stella."

"Yeah as my friend, but as my boss you like going by the damn book."

"I'm sorry Stell, okay. I just can't stand you getting hurt," he sighs, Stella turns around slowly, with the same frown he did.

"I understand that Mac. If it means that much to you I won't investigate any further. But, only if you stop throwing you being my boss crap in my face."

"I promise," he smiles slighty, and pushes a curl behind her ear, placing his hand on her cheek. "Why are you still with that guy?"

She shrugs, "Maybe because I'm tired of being alone, just because my last relationship ended with me killing him, doesn't mean I have to live my life in fear."

"Maybe I should start doing the same," he smirks.

She placed a hand on his cheek, "Your a good friend Mac Taylor."

"So are you Stella. A very good friend."

"Mac, I got a hit on our case," Lindsay interrupts, looking up at the sight of Mac and Stella with a smile.

"Right," Mac nods, Stella's hand falling from his cheek, Mac doing the same.

"Talk to you later," Stella nods and Mac turned around leaving with Lindsay in tow who turned around giving Stella a thumbs up.

* * *

_Okay so yeah, that's that chapter probably one or two more before the Party's Over chapter and then SMACKED ENDING YAY XD_

_And dont forget to review :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Closer to The Truth

_okay my plan for this chapter turned out a lot differently then planned, you SMackies will probably enjoy it this and the rest of the story which has been completely altered now cuz of this chapter_

**Chapter 6: Closer to The Truth**

It was a couple days later. Stella was working on paper work when Brendon came into her office.

"Hey Stella."

"Hi," she greets. "I'm really busy today, so your visit will have to be quick."

"Okay, maybe I'll come back later. It just seems like you are finding ways of avoiding me."

"I'm sorry, Chief is up Mac's ass every minute, which makes him stricter with his team."

"He shouldn't treat you that way Stella."

"He's a good friend, I don't take these type of situations personal, most of the time."

"Anyways, I just came to ask you in person. You know they have that mayor's fundraiser thing, and I was just wondering if you wanted to, you know. Go with me?"

"I didn't really plan on going actually."

"Well now you would have a reason to go," he smiles.

She nods, "I guess I can."

"Okay, good. Thanks Stell," he nods and left.

"No problem at all," she tells herself. "Not like Mac was going to go anyways." She continues with her paperwork soon to be interrupted by Mac himself.

"Hey Stell."

"Mac? Your not going to yell at me again are you?" she frowns.

He shook his head, "I actually wanted to apologize for that." He stated taking a seat.

"No need, I know Sinclair is pissing you off as of late."

"I swear if it's not one thing it's another. That man just likes kicking me over the edge. I shouldn't treat my team that way, just because my boss is a complete ass."

"So, is that all Mac... I still have a lot of paper work to do."

"What do you tell me Stell? Paper work can wait."

"Mac, I say that when it's late at night and you are still here."

"Come on, I just want to go have lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"You are just as stubborn as me."

"I learned from the best."

"I guess you did," he smirks. "Come on just take a break," he grabbed the pen out of her hand and took it out of her reach. "I want to have lunch with my best friend."

"And I want my pen back," she looks at him, throwing out her hand.

"Only if you have lunch with me," he put the pen in his pocket.

"Fine," she gives in. "All I want is coffee."

"Then let's go to our favorite coffee spot."

She stood up, "The only place we're going is the break room."

"You get more stubborn every day," he got up as well.

They headed towards the break room.

"So, you still going out with that Brendon guy?" Mac asked.

"Yeah, you like seeing me happy right?"

"I do, but you don't seem exactly happy with him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you never want to talk about him. And your never truely happy with him."

"Maybe I'm just with him until the right one finally comes along. ANd maybe it isn't you business," she smirks.

"Well, I want it to be my business. What does this right fellow look like?"

"Dark hair, blue eyes, strong arms and cares for his best friend."

"I think I know him," Mac smirks.

"Then you should introduce me to him."

"Maybe he will see you at the mayors fundraiser tomorrow night."

"Maybe," she winks.

"The guy has probably been with you all along, you just don't know it."

"Maybe I do, maybe he hasn't figured it out yet."

"That guy must have an extremely thick head," he smirks, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Very much so," she grins.

"And he probably would like me."

"With out a doubt," she grabbed the hand from her cheek, and firmly gripped it. "He would be crazy not to like you."

"If he doesn't treat you right, I will glady kick his ass."

"I bet you would," she smiles, placing her hand on his arm. "How much does this guy want me?"

"More than anything," he grins.

"So how much does he want to kiss me?"

"More and more each day," he admits.

"But he's too scared to right?"

"Sadly yes."

"Well maybe I can show him there's nothing to worry about."

"He might actually like that."

"Too bad I'm with some one, he is probably disappointed."

"Most likely," he frowns.

"When you see this guy Mac, promise to tell him I'm very sorry. And will make it up to him."

"Breaking up with that other guy, might make your right guy happier."

"I might just do that," she winks, "Just for this right guy though."

He nods in agreement, "Of course."

"Maybe you can tell your friend what a good kisser I am too."

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and do that."

"Might be jealous I kissed you first."

"Kiss me," he flirts, pushing a curl behind her ear. She wraps her arms around his neck. He brings her lips towards his. She offers a moan and he wraps his arms around Stella's waist. His tongue about to enter the folds of her mouth, but had to pull back for air.

"Yep, pretty sure he would enjoy that," Mac winks.

"Well we should get back to work, and remember tell him for me."

"I wouldn't forget for anything," he smiles.

"That's because your a good friend Mac Taylor," she winks and they both headed back to their paper work.

* * *

**_Okay yeah, story took a big twist and altered the future chapters hope thats okay with you all. If it is... or even if it isn't still please leave a review_**


	7. Chapter 7: Good Feelings No Doubts

_not adding Dunbrook either becuz this story is about Brendon Stella and Mac and sorry for this being my third update of today, but you guys deserve this thanks for the on going support_

**Chapter 7: Good Feelings No Doubts**

The rest of yesterday went smoothly. Tonight was the mayor's fundraiser. Stella was getting ready at her apartment when Brendon came over.

"You look beautiful Stella," he kissed her cheek. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nods. The ride to the hotel was mainly spent in silence.

They just went around talking to people. Stella's phone went off and Brendon who was holding onto it gave it to her.

"Mac, your late."

_"I had something to take care of. I'm on my way right now."_

"Okay."

_"You still with Brendon?"_

"Yeah, I'll tell you later. Bye."

Mac nods and hug up.

"Mac's going to be a little late."

"Ok," he nods, "Well I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"No thanks," she shook her head, he shrugged and walked away and seconds later Mac finally comes.

"I witnessed a purse snatching."

"And your good deed mind took over. That's what is so great about you," she pats his cheek.

"So this is the mayor's party. Seems pretty boring."

"Hey look who it is Detective Taylor," Brendon grinned.

The next few minutes the whole night changed. Brendon had a fire to attend to and the mayor was murdered so the CSI team had to investigate.

"Well Mac, the night isn't boring after all," Stella smiles.

"Yeah, unfortunately. So the fireman is gone, did you ever tell him?"

"Not yet," she states, grabbing her kit and starting to investigate the scene at hand.

"You going to get your dress dirty," Mac notices.

"And why would you care Detective?"

He shrugs, and joins her in processing. Almost an hour after finding what they needed which led to Stella having to go to the fire station to get Brendon's suit.

"I'm going to talk to him now. Okay Mac?"

"Yeah," he nods.

She left and when she made it to the fire department, Brendon had just made it back.

"Oh hey Stella. I didn't know you want to see me."

"I need to borrow your clothes."

"Okay," he started to pull of his shirt, but she stopped him.

"I meant the clothes you were wearing earlier."

"Oh," he smiled, and lead her to the locker room. "So, what is this about?"

"For our investigation."

"Okay. I sense there is something else you came here for. And I think I know what this is all about."

"You do, do you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"You have some kind of feelings for Mac. I saw how worried you were before he called telling you he was going to be late."

"I told you I'm good friends with him."

"And I know there's something more. We haven't really been working out lately anyways."

"Brendon..."

"I'm right ain't I?" he asked, and she nodded. "We are just better off being friends, if that. You would be better off with Taylor anyways."

"You really think so?" she asked seriously.

"Yeah, well here are my clothes and see you around. I don't want to make this harder than it is," he handed her his clothes. Stella thanked him and headed back to the lab.

She let Adam and Lindsay process it, and she went to go find Mac, who was in his office, leaning back, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Sleeping in a chair like that will hurt your back," Stella smiled, leaning against the door frame.

He opens his eyes, "Oh, hey Stell. How'd the Brendon thing go?"

"Easier than I thought, he did the break up for me pretty much."

"So are we?"

"Together, I don't know Mac, I just got dumped," she teases. "You have to take me out to dinner."

"Okay, let's go right now."

"I was actually thinking after this case was over."

"It is of high priority. I was just taking a break."

"Lindsay and Adam are processing Brendon's suit. And I was fixing to go change out of my dress."

"Oh, now you want to," he smirks. "You look beautiful in that."

"Maybe I'll wear it on our first date tomorrow night."

He got up out of his chair, and pulled Stella close.

"I doubt it would stay on for long," he winks.

"And what does that mean Taylor?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Tease."

He tucks a curl behind her ear. "I love you," he whispers and then kissed her right below her ear.

"I love you too Mac," she brushed her lips against hers and pulled back. "I always had."

"And always will?" he asked.

"With out a doubt Mac. I'm here to stay."

"Well, I should let you go change."

She nods, giving him a short kiss and walked off. Mac of course watching until she was out of sight.

On Stella's way to the locker room, she called Don.

_"Hey Stella? Is this work related?"_

"No."

_"Good, because I'm with Jess at the moment."_

"It's actually about me and Mac."

_"Did you guys actually?" he asked, she could tell he was smiling._

"Admit our feelings, and I went to go break up with Brendon, but he beat me to it."

_"That's great Stella, well not for Brendon... anyways. So did you and Mac kiss?"_

_"They kissed!" Jess is heard in the background._

_"Sorry about her Stella."_

"That's okay Don. And I just called to say your constant nagging worked."

_"Anything I could do to help Stella. I'll talk to you later, okay Stell?"_

"Yeah," she nods and hung up her phone. She changed and went back to find Mac, who was asleep on his couch. She placed a hand on his cheek. "I love you so much," she whispers, kissing the top of his head. She left and went to go see what Adam and Lindsay found.

* * *

**_Okay, so did you enjoy that as well... you all know how that case ended, so next two more chapters and maybe a epilouge. PLEASE leave a REVIEW will be MOST appreciated :D_**

**_and if you haven't please RnR my update to Never Had A Doubt On Us_**


	8. Chapter 8: Mac & Stellas Official Dinner

**_Chapter 8: Mac and Stella's Official Dinner Date_**

Stella was getting ready for her and Mac's date. She felt a little nervous. She knew it would end well, but never went out with her best friend. Once she heard a knock on her front door, her heart skipped a few beats.

She slowly went to open the door. Mac had a nervous smile on his face.

"Hey Stella. You look amazing," he greets and gave her a kiss.

In her head saying that this was way better than being with Brendon, it felt right.

"Want to come in for a few?"

"Even with your no guy policy."

"You know you will never fit into that category," she grabbed his hand and gently tugged him inside, closing the door. "So where are we going out to eat?"

"It's a surprise."

"Mac..."

"Well, it's not a real fancy place."

"I am not eating at a fast food restaurant," she crosses her arms.

"Don't worry it's not that," he placed a hand on her cheek, and pulled her close.

"I love you."

"I love you too, so much," he brings her lips to his. And she pressed him against the closed door. His arms wrapped around her waist. He pulls back, both fully flushed.

"Can't we just stay here," she flirts.

"No, because I worked hard on my surprise."

"Okay, but we'll come back here by the end of the night right?"

"Of course," he kissed her cheek. "And no in order for my surprise to work you have to wear this," he took a blindfold out of his pant pocket.

"A little adventurous huh?" she smiles, he just shook his head and covered her eyes with the blind fold.

"You trust me right?"

"With my life," she grins and Mac grabbed her by the hand. "So is this place close or..."

"No guessing... you with those on is hard to concentrate."

"Fine," she sighs and he led her back down to his car.

Once they made it down the ride to his surprise place was mostly in silence. When they arrived, Mac grabbed two things put carried it in one arm. His other was to lead Stella to the spot.

"Mac, how long is this walk? Walking in heels isn't fun."

"We'll be there shortly, I promise."

Within five minutes they had made it.

"I'm going to let go of your hand, but i'm not going anywhere."

"Mac, I said I trust you."

Mac nods and laid down the blanket and basket. "You can sit down now," he told her grabbing her hand and helping her sit.

"Can I see yet?"

"Yeah," he nods, taking off her blindfold. "Surprise."

"Mac, how did you?"

"I have my ways."

"But Central Park and a picnic, in this spot. You can actually see the stars. I love it," she smiled, grabbing his hand.

"Told you it wasn't any place fancy."

"Mac, it's perfect," she kissed his cheek. "So what are we eating?" she asks.

Mac gets food out of the basket, and a bottle of wine with glasses.

"It's amazing Mac," she smiled.

"It's not much for dinner."

"It's a real picnic, sandwiches, watermelon and brownies. It's nice."

"I'm glad you think so. I made the sandwiches myself."

She took a bite and smiled. "Tastes good."

"I know what tastes better," he leans in a kissed her. Her hand rubbed up on his thigh. She pulls back.

"There can be more of that later," she winks, and finished eating her sandwich. Mac just watched her.

"I can't get over how beautiful you look."

"Surprised you never noticed it before," she smirked, taking the last bite of her sandwich.

"Stell, you are always beautiful. Just never admitted it much before."

"Because we were just friends, now your looking at me in a different light..."

"Yeah, a light that makes you look even more gorgeous."

"You are such a flirt."

The rest of the dinner was spent just talking about life, each other pretty much anything but work. Once they finished eating, Mac laid back on the blanket, Stella joined him, grabbing his hand, laying on her side. Her hand rubbing up and down his chest.

"Thanks for the dinner Mac, it was great."

"Thanks, glad I can share that with you."

"Me too," she kissed his cheek. Then Mac pulled her close and pulled her lips towards his. She offer and soft moan and Mac rolls on top of Stella. He started kissing her neck, Mac pins down Stella's arms.

"The blind fold, might be a good tool," he smiled.

"Hmm, I like the way you think Mac," she smirks, quickly grabbing the cloth and wraps it around his eyes.

"I meant the other way around."

"Well I happen to like you in them."

"Your better in them," he tries to get her to change her mind, only to have her bring his lips down to hers. She starts to devour them, Mac moaning.

"Stella. I need you."

"I need you too," she moans, starting to suck on his ear lobe.

He wraps his arms around Stella, his hands running up and down her back.

"We should go... to your place..." he gasps.

She pulls back, "You would like it wouldn't you?"

"Very much so," he begs, he rolled off of her. Stella pulled him up by his hands, and then removes his blind fold.

"And maybe we can use my handcuffs as well."

"I'd like that," he gave her a kiss.

Soon they were cleaning up and then headed back to the car and he drove back to Stella's place.

Once the elevator doors closed, they both lean on the wall.

"I loved tonight Mac."

"Tonight's not over yet Stell," he wraps one around around her waist, kissing the top of her head.

"I like the sound of that," she smiles as the elevator dings and they step out. The walk not filled with nervous anxiety, but a more excited feeling.

She opens her front door, not even moments before entering did Mac, press her up against the wall, starting to kiss her lips and then neck.

"Maccc..." she tries to pull back. She succeeds and then put the blind fold back on his eyes. "That's better," she grinned pulling his lips to hers, gripping some dark strands of hair.

"Stelllaaa..." he pouts.

"Yeah your right there's something missing," she smiled, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom, closing the door.

* * *

**_Okay so I warned you about this chapter is going to be continued into the next one... so please review to get the ending faster _**


	9. Chapter 9: Happy Ending

_final chapter, please enjoy... and please review for last time for this story_

_P.S. sorry for the long wait only chapter I didn't have written, and skool started so yeah ugh less writing time and my muse for this kinda died and wanted to move on to new ideas_

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Happy Ending_**

His hands roam her back, finding the zipper to her dress and slowly sliding it off.

"Stella no fair, I won't be able to see you naked," he pouts as he is pushed on the bed.

"There is always more time for that," she smirks, undoing the buttons of his dress shirt, she slowly removes his shirt and kissed right above the scar over his heart.

She straddles his waist, yanking his lips towards hers, she then roams to his cheek and then neck.

"Stelllaaa..." Mac moans, his arms around her waist, pulling her on him. "Feels good," he moans.

His hands landing on her breasts, and he takes off her bra.

"Let me see," Mac begs.

"Not yet," she pulls back grabbing her handcuffs by her bedside table. She places one around his right wrist and the other around the bed. She brings his lips to hers, his arm flexing. "You look amazing," Stella smiles.

"You feel amazing," he grins, and Stella start hungrily devouring his lips again.

The make out session was amazing for how long it lasted.

Stella pulls back and lays down on the bed.

"That was amazing," Mac praises, as Stella took of the blindfold off of him. "Am I going to keep the cuffs on?"

"Of course you are," she grins, sending kisses on his arm that was attached to his arm. She then stiffles a small yawn.

"You look tired, want to go to bed?" Mac asked, and Stella replied by nodding her head.

"And I'll take the cuffs off," she reaches for the key and undoes the cuff and putting it on the bedside table.

Mac quickly wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck, her releases a moan. She turns around and brought his lips to hers. The kiss was short and when Stella pulled back, her eyes started to get heavy.

"Good night Mac."

"Night Stella," he kissed her cheek and shut off the lamp, Stella snuggling into his embrace. Both drifting into a comfortable sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**_One Year Later_**

Mac and Stella decided that they would get a new apartment together. They have been there for almost the whole year and have been married for 10 months.

Mac woke up next to Stella, and he woke her up by nuzzling on her neck.

"Oh Maaccc..." she moans a little loudly.

He pulls back, "Good morning. And might not want to be loud, the little one is sleeping."

"I'm surprised that we actually have a kid."

"You do seem a little shocked by that," he smirks.

"Trust me I love our little McCanna."

"Still don't know why you wanted to extend my family name."

"It's because I love you so much."

There was some comfortable silence and then the baby started crying in the next room.

"The little one is awake," Stella got out of bed putting on her robe and went to go get the crying baby. "Hey little McCanna, hope you slept good. We're going to go see Daddy and then you can have your breakfast," she told him while she walked back to their bedroom.

"Look who wanted to see his father," Stella smiled, handing their child to him as she got in bed again.

"Hey McCanna," Mac kissed his son's head. "I love you so much."

"I think he loves me more," Stella teases.

"How do you figure?"

"You don't give him breakfast," she smiled, taking her son and holding him and opening her robe slightly so he could get some breast milk.

"I'm still not used to the breast feeding part yet," Mac said trying to get in a comfortable position.

"Well he enjoys it," Stella smirked, looking at her son.

"I'm still surprised we made this child."

"He's going to look just like his handsome father."

"Just hope he doesn't pick up on my qualities."

"What being a great father and caring for his wife when he gets one."

"I meant me being stubborn."

"Oh I think he is going to get that either way."

"I just hope he isn't too stubborn."

"He's going to be fine handsome."

Mac smiles, and McCanna pulls off of Stella and she burped him. "Is my little baby happy now?" Stella said in her baby voice.

"You sound so sexy when you say things like that Stella."

"I don't know why I feel like I have to do it."

"Because it makes me get turned on."

"Mac, what did I tell you about sexual discussion around the baby?"

"Sorry, it's just that you are so amazing, it's hard not to talk about it."

"How about Lindsay and Danny can come and he can hang out with them and their little Lucy?"

"We get to be alone?"

"And stay in bed the whole time."

"I like that idea," Mac smirks giving her a short kiss.

"I love you Mac."

"And I love you Stella Taylor."

"Okay let me call them and we can enjoy our day off."

"I love that idea, wouldn't want to have it any other way," he smiles.

As soon as the plans were made and they were finally alone, they spent the rest of the day in bed not worrying about anything.

_**THE END! **__**Okay thanks for reading AND reviewing this story and try to make one more for the end of this story... and my muse for this was OFFICIALLY dead so I just wrote something for the one year later part, hope that was okay with you guys**_


End file.
